The Truth is Out There
by Syphon01
Summary: My take on what would happen if the stargate was discovered live on TV so it couldn't be covered up


The Truth Is Out There

Doctor Daniel Jackson watched the history channel special on the latest discovery from Egypt.

His career had hit the skids after he had published his theory that the pyramids had been landing platforms for alien space ships.

Yet the latest find in Egypt might just substantiate his theory.

Just a week ago a strange metal ring and a mushroom shaped devise had been unearthed while being broadcast live on the history channel and the Internet.

With such an audience the Egyptian government ignored the pressure from the USA and other nations and continued to allow the investigation of the artefact to be broadcast live by the history channel.

For the history channel the ratings were enormous as the rest of the world watch with baited breaths to discover what the strange metal ring was.

The writings on the cover stone seemed to indicate that the strange metal ring was a stairway to heaven though the interpretations of the glyphs was under considerable debate.

Still they knew that the mushroom shaped device was a power source of some kind as during its recovery a glyph had accidentally been pressed and a chevron had lit up on the stairway to heaven.

Daniel wished he had been there but he had to teach class in the morning and the school principle had told him that under no circumstances was he to preach his outlandish theorise to his students.

Though that hadn't stopped one student Charlie O'Neill from finding out about his past.

Charlie was the one person he could relate to his parents had gone through a messy divorce when his father had discovered that his mother was having an affair with a senior officer.

The situation just got worse from there as the scandal destroyed brigadier General Henry Bauer's career and saw him dishonourably discharged under the uniform code of military justice.

Bauer had then abandoned his relationship with Sara O'Neill leaving her pregnant and her marriage in tatters.

During and after the divorce Charlie had searched for some sort of comfort and distraction from his ruined family life in his schoolwork and history in particular.

Daniel saw Charlie's life similar to his while his parents had dies Charlie's just fought and shouted whenever they saw each other.

Sara blamed Jack for getting rid of Henry though from what Daniel knew having an affair with a spouse of a man under his command was a court martial able offence.

All Daniel could do was try and help the boy through the current situation and hope that his mother Sara didn't hold a grudge too long as from what Daniel had learned she was at fault.

Still the divorce had been bad and had even made the newspaper in Colorado Springs as the details of General Bauer's past activities with the spouses of other men come out.

The airing of his dirty laundry did Sara no good as she lost her airforce housing and after paying the lawyers the divorce settlement left her little to start over with.

Bauer had been no help in the matter as he stated that he wasn't the only person Sara had slept with and unless she proved that he was the father she would get no money from him.

Daniel just shook his head that poor Charlie had been left with a bitter pregnant mother and a father who the courts had decide because of his line of work couldn't be a custodial guardian.

Professor Catherine Littlefield stared at the strange artefact it had been her father's Langford Institute that had partly funded the archaeological dig along with the history channel.

Her husband Ernest had been fascinated by the devise as he called it as it was constructed of some metal unknown to earth science.

Ernest had worked on the Manhattan project as a young man and had many other top-secret positions.

But he had always lover her and supported her with her career even when it was a societal norm for a woman to stop working when she had children.

Their four children had gone onto successful careers of their own in medicine, physics archaeology and engineering.

As she contemplated what to do next a chevron lit up on the stairway to heaven.

Jolinar of Malkshur had evaded the latest ashrak but she knew it was still on her path.

As she reached the Chappa'ai she winced a bit at the staff blast wound on her hosts Rosha's back.

She decided she needed to get to a place of safety and with a quick decision decided to head to Abydos.

After even an ashrak in Cronus' employ wouldn't head to the supreme system lord's main naquadah world as Ra had previously been most inventive in his punishments of those who trespassed in his domain.

Wincing in pain as she pressed the address Jolinar didn't notice that she got several glyphs out of order.

Once that chappa'ai activated she stepped through the event horizon and as she exited she pressed the remote control that would instruct the additional crystal in the dialling device.

She had placed it in the dialling device that it would instruct the other crystals in dialling device to erase the recent travel history hiding where she went.

After she did this she looked up to see strangely dressed people staring at her and point things that might have been weapons for all she knew.

But before she could do anything the pain finally got too much for her and she collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness.

Catherine was staring as the chevrons on the stairway to heaven lit one after another.

She like the rest of the world stood dumb struck as the unstable wave front erupted from the event horizon before it settled back into the devise and a strangely dressed woman stepped out of the stairway to heaven.

She was just about to challenge the strange woman when she just collapsed onto the ground in front of the stairway to heaven.

Medics ran to the woman and finding her badly injured rushed her to Cairo's main military hospital.

The ambulance was followed by scores of reporters whose head offices had sent them urgent messages to follow and not let the governments cover this up.

Muhammad Hosni El Sayed Mubarak didn't need the distraction that the stairway to heaven was causing but it had also been most beneficial.

The international news agencies were in a secret bidding war to be allowed to interview the strange woman.

And countries across the globe were throwing money at Egypt to be allowed to help with the stairway to heaven.

Still President Hosni Mubarak couldn't have been happy financially.

CNN had secretly paid him ten million dollars to interview the woman and billions more were coming in as 'aid' from countries interested in the stairway to heaven.

Still he had to allow the international community to help so the principle medic in charge of the strange woman was a Captain Doctor Janet Fraiser of the USAF who had just happened to have been on holiday in Egypt when she was called up to help.

Doctor Janet Fraiser and her team frowned at she examined the patient.

When she examined her yesterday the patient had been in a critical condition now she was stable and healing at a rapid rate.

Yet she still appeared to be in a coma for some reason that she could not identify.

Once she and her team finished their examination they left to discuss the rapid healing of their patient and how this could possible help others in the future.

Jolinar felt the others leave the room she was in and opened her eyes.

The room she was in had only one door and no windows.

If she wanted to leave she would have to try the door.

After she had disconnected herself from several machines and other intravenous devices she unsteadily got out of bed and headed for the door.

Jolinar opened the door hoping to escape but stepped head long into a mass of camera that instantly started taking her pictures beaming them back to their parent studios and the Internet.

Stunned by the flashing lights Jolinar just stood there until Janet Fraiser and her team of doctors came running back at the silent alarms coming from the room only to find their patient staring in stunned incomprehension as the worlds press recorded her every movement.

Janet stepped forwards and ushered Jolinar back into her room to re-examine her patient before trying to find out who she was and where she came from.

Then there was the other issue of the parasite that was wrapped around her spinal column.

That had been debated for hours but seeing that there was no easy way to remove it and it appeared to have been there for many years doing no harm it had been decided to simply ask the patient about it when she returned to consciousness.

Once the patient was back in her room it soon became apparent that there was a language barrier.

Deciding to keep it simple Janet pointed to herself and said Janet several times she then pointed to Jolinar.

Jolinar quickly realised that there was a language barrier and seeing one of who she suspected were healer pointing to herself and saying a word that was probably her name Jan'et.

Jan'et then pointed to Jolinar and realising what she was probably asking said slowly Jolinar.

Janet then wrote on a piece of paper and showed it to Jolinar then gave her a pen and pointed to the paper.

Jolinar suspected that she wasn't a sample of her written language and Jolinar wrote a passage from when Ra discover the first world of the Tau'ri.

When Janet was what she was writing she knew she was going to have to get some experts in here. If she didn't know any better than this Jolinar was writing in Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Janet wondered if that Professor Littlefield who had headed the project that discovered the stairway to heaven was still in the waiting area.

With this thought in mind she took the piece of paper and headed out in search of Catherine Littlefield.

After having listened to Doctor Fraiser Catherine was only too happy to help.

But she suggested that perhaps some government military intelligence types be in attendance since Catherine had recognised the name Ra and if her suspicions were true then Doctor Daniel Jackson's theories might just be about to be proven right.

If she was correct then Catherine thought that the smelly stuff was about to hit the fan.

Doctor Samantha Carter rubbed her injured leg and glanced around O'Malley's bar and grill.

She then spotted a sad older man; a colonel in the airforce who was sitting at the bar downing shots.

Sam thought about her time in the airforce academy.

She would have been in the airforce too now except for that training accident that meant she had to wear a leg brace.

But the accident didn't stop her graduating even if she had been medically discharged.

Still the airforce hired her as a civilian tech rep and she continued her studies in physics and several other fields.

Sam could have gotten better money in the public sector but she had been a military brat and if she couldn't be in the military they she could still work for them.

She got up from her table and walked over to the bar and took a seat next to the colonel.

She hoped that she could cheer him up a bit for her good deed for the day.

Catherine blanched as she listened to this Jolinar of Malkshur speaking in a dialect of ancient Egyptian.

If she understood her correctly Ra was a parasite that had taken humans from the Earth to use as slaves, soldiers and host to other parasites.

But it was Ra who originally built the pyramids as landing platforms for his space ships.

She suspected that Daniel Jackson was going to be in great demand very shortly and all of his distracters were going to have to eat enormous amounts of humble pie.

As she translated what Jolinar said Catherine noticed that the military intelligence officers who she had requested were starting to turn green at the realisation of how outclassed they were.

On the other hand they all probably knew just like she did that burying the chappa'ai as Jolinar called it wasn't really an option.

These Goa'uld's could come here in ships so burying the chappa'ai was a moot point.

Earth needed to get out there and gain technology and resources.

The thing the really shocked everybody was the fact that Jolinar was a Goa'uld parasite and her human host was called Rosha.

But what really surprised here was that Jolinar admitted that she was a rebel, a member of the Tok'ra a resistance movement that fought to over throw the Goa'uld System Lords because they believed in having a true symbiotic relationship with their host.

And if what she had heard is true then there might be a great many people who would be willing to share their bodies for long lives free from most aliments that afflict humans.

After the first interview was over the intelligence officers rush out to brief their respective governments while Janet and Catherine went about teach Jolinar more English that she seemed to be picking up fairly quickly.

Samantha Carter woke up the next day to strange surrounds at first she didn't realise where she was but then the memories started returning to her the airforce Colonel Jack O'Neill, the drinking contest, helping him home, then the kiss and everything that happened after it.

She was glad that she had broken up with Jonas Hanson a month ago.

It had been a bad relationship one that had only ended when her broth Mark had seen Jonas hit her and called the police.

Then it all came out and Jonas was currently in a holding cell waiting for trial on spousal abuse charges.

Thinking over the night, Sam decided that the sex with Jack was the best she ever had and if he wanted to continue a relationship with her she was Ok with it.

Sure she knew he had a son and had just gone through a very messy divorce.

She would just play it slow and see what happened but as she had had far less to drink than Jack.

Sam decided to let him sleep and got out of bed to have a shower before she put her cloths back on and went to the kitchen to see if Jack had any real food that she could cook them for breakfast.

As the weeks pasted no decision was made on the stairway to heaven as debate waged in the United Nations and the major powers of the world.

This would stop when Jolinar of Malkshur gave CNN their interview.

While the politicians wanted the technology but not the risks the people had other ideas.

A furore erupted when Jolinar told the Earth that there were countless human worlds enslaved to the Goa'uld System Lords while there were plenty of other unoccupied that were ripe for colonisation.

So while the politicians dithered the population make their thought abundantly clear they wanted to free the slaves of the Goa'uld and get the living space that the earth humans required.

But it was Jolinar's announcement that the Goa'uld built the pyramids that stocked the fires.

When interviewed again but the military intelligence officer she admitted that she needed to return to her base of operation or at least have somebody take a message.

Sara O'Neill glared at her ex-husband's trophy bitch.

This was the second time she had seen her but it was the first time she had accompanied Jack to pick up Charlie for his visitation rights.

Deep in her heart she knew that her marriages failure was her fault if she hadn't had an affair with that bastard Bauer she would still be married to Jack.

Instead she was now a single mother of two and Bauer was still fighting the paternity test, Sara suspected that she would never see any money from that bastard and she couldn't afford two children.

The alimony from Jack wasn't large as the courts had placed the majority of the blame on their failed marriage on her and the child support payments for Charlie wouldn't stretch for another child even if she siphoned some of Charlie's payments to the new child.

Deep in her heart Sara knew that she was probably going to have to surrender custody of Charlie to Jack and his new blonde bimbo or place the new baby up for adoption and that was something that she would never do.

Sara watched as Charlie ran to his father for his weekend visitation and frowns as he hugged both Jack and the bimbo.

She couldn't blame Jack for moving on, as he knew he was loyal to a fault and she was the one who cheated.

Perhaps if she hadn't fallen pregnant Jack might have forgiven her and they could have reconciled but that was water under the bridge and she had to play with the hand she had dealt herself.

Doctor Daniel Jackson had been swamped with employment offers sine Jolinar of Malkshur's revelation that the pyramids had been built by the Goa'uld.

He was still undecided which offer to accept, as primary level history just wasn't for him anymore.

The offers had come from all over the world and as he pondered which to accept there was a knock on his door.

When he answered it Sarah Gardner smiled at him and said, "Daniel, I'm sorry I doubted you.

I come bearing a personal invitation from the dean of the Oriental Institute to take up a role as a tenured associate professor.

You Daniel can literarily write your own ticket.

Let's go get dinner, my treat and I'll do my best to convince you that this is an offer too good to refuse."

With this said Sarah Gardner grabbed Daniel by the hand and dragged him out to her car for a party to be remembered.

Noted archaeologist, David Jordan professor of the "prodigal" Dr. Daniel Jackson, watched as Dr. Steven Rayner packed his desk.

Steven had been too outspoken over Daniel's now proven theories and he was paying the price.

The University of Chicago wanted Daniel Jackson on their books as a tenured associate professor and they had decided that Steven Rayner was too antagonistic to be in the same university as Daniel Jackson Sarah Gardner had gone to visit Daniel to personally apologise and he suspected make up sex might have been involved.

For when he had phoned Daniel to find what had delayed Sarah's return he had sounded very happy and he could still hear Sarah's voice in the background.

The Oriental Institute wanted Daniel Jackson on the books badly and he wouldn't have put it past the dean to have suggested to Sarah that it was in her best interests to do everything in her power to convince Daniel to sign up with the University of Chicago's Oriental Institute.

Professor Jordan had quietly asked around about Steven getting another job but the entire top and middle level universities and colleges were cleaning house of Jackson distracters hoping to encourage Jackson to sign with them.

There was not much David could do for Steven, he had shit in the nest and now he had to live with the consequences.

Daniel Jackson was very happy to have accepted the tenure at the University of Chicago's Oriental Institute.

Not only did he get the recognition that he believed he deserved Sarah had become a friends with benefits but she had made it clear that she wasn't looking for a permanent relationship.

As the man of the moment the United Nations has asked for him to be based in Egypt to help with learning to speak the Goa'uld language.

This was fin with both Daniel and the University of Chicago's Oriental Institute.

He was now based at the universities Chicago House in Luxor, Egypt. The Egyptian facility established in 1924, which performs the Epigraphic Surveys.

Shortly after arriving Daniel had quickly discovered that the translation of stairway to heaven was wrong and it should have been stargate.

Both his academic colleagues and the general public readily accepted the new tern.

In fact it was so popular as was the subject matter that Twentieth Century Fox decided to make a drama by the same name that follows the exploits of teams of humans exploring the stargate network.

Jolinar of Malkshur was in awe of this Daniel Jackson.

The rate that he was picking up the Goa'uld language was truly phenomenal.

He had been studying with her for less than two weeks and already he was more fluent then the others who had been talking with her for far longer.

She believed that Daniel might just be the one to contact the Tok'ra to advise them that she still lives and that she has discovered a whole world of humans many of whom had expressed the opinion of being willing to be a host.

Now all see needed to do was to convince the Tau'ri in authority that the mission needed to be done.

She suspected that some Goa'uld technology that the Tok'ra didn't use would be enough of an incentive to them and she could teach them about using the stargate and the safe addresses that she knew.

But because of the dangers no dialling to or from the Earth would be allowed.

The Tau'ri wanted to set up an alpha site first but Jolinar knew she was running out of time.

She would have to convince the Tau'ri leadership to risk a trip to Abydos for she knew Ra's cycle of that important world and if her calculation were correct then he should have left by now and wouldn't return for another three months.

General George Hammond wondered what had happened to his world.

There he was contemplating retirement and the next minute he was promoted to Lieutenant General and placed in command of the United Nations Stargate command.

While he was in overall command of the soon to be off world operations it would be the colonels of the extra-terrestrial combat units that would do the actual exploration and other missions.

The X-com teams would be of varying sizes depending on mission parameters and he would have on call specialists from every field and country at his disposal.

His only problem was that the United Nations Stargate Command was going to be based in Egypt yet he was beating back applicants with a stick.

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at his new orders in dismay, Sara had just surrendered custody of Charlie to him and now he was being given a permanent change of duty station to Egypt of all places where he would command an extra-terrestrial combat unit.

Sara wasn't going to like this and he hadn't even thought to think what Sam would say.

Yet if he refused the assignment it would end his military career.

He would speak with Samantha tonight to get her thought be it might be best if he bit the bullet now and Simply told Sara that he was being transferred to Egypt, He hoped that she wouldn't make an issue of this but he was prepared to fight her if he had to.

The best solution that he could think of would be expensive trips back to Colorado Springs for Charlie.

When Jack had hung up the phone he had been surprised by Sara's acceptance of his new orders.

She had always hated them in the past but she had resigning accepted them on the proviso that Charlie went to a good school kept his grades up and he visited her quarterly.

This was a better deal than he had expected and had accepted it immediately.

Now he only had to break the news to Sam and see if she was willing to follow him to Egypt.

Doctor Samantha Carter didn't know what to do.

As a civilian tech rep she technically couldn't be ordered anywhere by the Airforce.

But they had passed on a request from the United Nations Stargate Command that she join a team of experts in Egypt to provide back up for whatever the extra-terrestrial combat units bring back through the stargate.

Although the request was just that the underlining tone indicated that the Airforce wanted her there as well so that she could learn all about the alien technologies that were bound to come back through the stargate.

For the first time in her life Sam didn't know what to do she had just started a new relationship with a man who treated her like a person not a possession and she didn't want to lose that.

On the other hand working at stargate command would be a dream come true.

She would have to talk to Jack about it tonight.

Perhaps if she used her feminine wiles she could convince Jack that a long range relationship could work or he could put in for a position at stargate command for one of the extra-terrestrial combat units.

If he could do that then they could be together but then they would have to work out something with Charlie.

Later that night as Jack and Sam snuggled up in bed and then both Jack and Sam started to speak at the same time.

Laughing at each other's attempt to start a conversation they then said together, you first.

After another bout of laughter Jack said, "Okay, ladies first!"

Sam smiled nervously at Jack and snuggling closer she said, "Jack, I received in interesting offer today.

Both the airforce and the United Nations want my skills on the stargate program.

But the issue is that I will have to be based in Egypt.

I haven't given a response yet, as I wanted to talk to you about it.

But it is a tremendous opportunity for my career and it's something I really shouldn't turn down."

Jack just stared at her for a moment and then started laughing.

Sam was confused at this but Jack got himself under control and said, "Sam that is what I wanted to talk to you about.

Today I received orders for a permanent change of duty station.

The Airforce is seconding me to command an extra-terrestrial combat unit for Stargate Command.

I didn't know how to break it to you, as it would have meant a long distance relationship.

I dreaded speaking to Sara about it and Charlie and she surprisingly understood the situation I was in.

If you take up the offer then we could be together in Egypt.

But there is a problem.

Egypt is an Islamic nation even if a secular one and I don't see the United Nations allowing Stargate Command to let unmarried couple cohabitate.

There is only one solution to this problem.

Samantha Carter will you marry me!"

Sam lay there stunned for a minute and then before Jack could say anything more she climbed on top of Jack and gave him his response in the most intimate possible way.

Daniel and Jolinar were walking across the desert discussing certain aspects of Goa'uld culture when Jolinar suddenly stopped and started heading in another direction.

Wondering what she was doing Daniel noticed that she was walking towards a hill of some kind.

When he finally caught up to her he enquired what was going on.

Jolinar turned to Daniel and said, "Daniel there is a large amount of naquadah under this hill.

This is something you should learn Daniel, naquadah is literarily in a Goa'uld's blood. We can sense when it is near.

This is the first time I have been off base where my itinerary hasn't been carefully planned.

We need to return to the base and inform the base commander.

This they did and less than an hour later a work crew under military supervision were digging up the hill and by nightfall had discovered an intact long range transport ship of Goa'uld design, one that had not seen use for many thousands of years.

It would take another day to completely uncover the long-range transport and then Jolinar with a dozen armed Special Forces troops to prevent her from escaping with it flew it back to the main base that was being built to house Stargate command and the things really got interesting.

Brigadier General Jacob Carter was not a happy camper.

Yesterday Sam had announced out of the blue that she was marrying some Special Forces colonel sixteen years her senior.

This didn't please Jacob at all.

When he tried to pull this Jack O'Neill's file all sorts of alarms were raised so much so that his commanding officer had read Jacob the riot act over trying to access information he wasn't entitled to.

Jacob inferred from this that O'Neill was heavily involved in Black Operations and now his little girl was going to marry him.

He thought about warning O'Neill off but then thought better of it.

A Special Forces colonel was unlikely to be intimidated by an old brigadier general.

The best option Jacob could come up with was to warn Sam to be careful.

But as he calmed down and the more he thought about it Jacob realised that this might be for the best.

Sam's history with men wasn't the best and this O'Neill had come out of a messy divorce smelling like roses and portrayed as a victim.

From what Jacob knew of the history of Henry Bauer O'Neill wasn't the first man on deployment who Bauer had taken advantage of their lonely wives.

There had even been a rumour of a rape but that was never substantiated.

Jacob had celebrated when Bauer was dishonourably discharged and not even Bauer's powerful connections could save him this time.

Jacob decided that he would just have to make the best of a bad situation and hope that this time Sam had made a good choice.

After being vindicated Daniel never thought he'd be in a class room again.

Yet here he was with Jolinar holding a short course for military language specialists to get a basic understanding of the Goa'uld language so that they could understand what is being said and communicate when necessary.

Daniel sighed he was being paid regardless and he liked teaching even if he far preferred research and investigating artefacts.

Still when the stargate missions started bringing back artefacts he was sure he'd be as bust as a blue arsed fly so he might as well make the best of the slow time now.

Doctor Samantha Carter smiled as she remembered her quickie Vegas wedding.

Her father had been appalled by her choice and location which made her brother Mark very happy even if he didn't like her marrying another airforce officer.

Still the wedding had been fun and eventually enjoyed by all.

Once the wedding was over she and Jack were a frenzy of activity as they prepared for their move to Egypt.

Now that they had arrived they moved into the married officer's quarters provided for Jack and got Charlie enrolled at the American international school in Cairo.

As she completed the last few items of their resettlement Sam felt her stomach lurch again.

This had been happening on and off for over a month now but she had paid it no heed as both she and Charlie had similar symptoms after their arrival.

She had put it down to the local water but now she wondered if it might be something else.

Charlie was no longer suffering from the symptoms yet she was.

Wondering if she had picked up some kind of water based parasite Sam decided to get herself checked out to Stargate Commands lead American doctor when she reports for duty tomorrow.

The next day as Doctor Samantha Carter drove into the main base to get her physical examination and to start her in processing see saw that stargate for the first time.

As she drove past the stargate see saw countless machineguns, rotary cannons and other heavy weapons that would attempt to prevent a beachhead situation.

Sam pondered this for a moment and thought they really needed a shield or an iris that would stop the matter from reintegrating on this side of the wormhole.

Of course with her understanding of the physics of the stargate the iris would need to be very close to the event horizon to prevent the matter from reintegrating properly.

She decided that she would bring this idea up at the first opportunity to the powers that be or she could just tell Jack and let him inform his superiors of her idea.

That option might be faster as she still didn't know who the science director was.

When she had left the United States the argument was still ongoing with nearly every country trying to get their people into the top positions at the United Nations Stargate Command.

Sam waited patiently as Doctor Janet Fraiser finished her physical examination.

The blood tests, x-rays and MRI's had all been done earlier and Janet was just analysing the results.

Janet then turned to Sam and said, "Doctor Carter, your complained to the orderlies that you have been have some stomach problems that you though might relate to the local water as your step son had similar issues.

Well I can tell you that the problem isn't the local water.

Congratulations Doctor Carter you're pregnant!

I know this might be a bit of a shock to you but according to the results you are about eight weeks into the pregnancy.

The symptoms are a very mild case of morning sickness.

Due to your condition you will be restricted to base operations and will not be allowed to use the stargate until the end of your pregnancy or we discover that it has no effects on a developing child.

I have scheduled additional prenatal check-ups.

You might be interested to know that you are the first woman in stargate command to be pregnant but I dare say you won't be the last.

Again Congratulations Doctor Carter and if you have any questions at all you know where to find me."

The rest of the day spent in processing was spent in a daze for Samantha Carter she wondered when it had happened and how she was going to tell Jack.

But at least it wasn't going to affect her career as stargate command had a 24 hour child care facilities for its working parents.

When she had finished her in processing Sam returned home and wondered how to break the news to Jack that he was going to be a father again.

But the other alternative to Sam was unthinkable so she and Jack would just have to make the best of the situation.

Jack O'Neill sat stunned when he heard that that he was going to be a father again.

The he smiled and pulled Sam closer to him so they could cuddle and make plans for the future.

After a while Sam mentioned to Jack her thoughts on an iris or shield for the stargate to stop unauthorised people and objects from reintegrating.

Jack thought it was a great idea and promised that he would bring it to Lieutenant General George Hammond's attention tomorrow.

Lieutenant General George Hammond listened to Colonel Jack O'Neill as he explained his wife's idea,

George smiled he was happy that Sam was still showing up others in her field.

He personally wondered why nobody had thought of this before as the stargate wormhole could be considered a tunnel and as anybody with any intelligence knows tunnels can be blocked as they are a natural chock point.

He decided to immediately bring this suggestion to the heads of the science and engineering departments for immediate implementation.

Doctor Marian Rodney McKay was annoyed.

He had been virtually guaranteed the position of head of research and development of alien technologies for stargate command.

Only now he had been informed that he had lost that position to some blonde airhead who probably slept her way into that prestigious position.

As he was no longer going to be a division head now he was going to have to follow the Extra-terrestrial combat units to investigate what they discover.

Lieutenant General George Hammond read the reports that Jolinar of Malkshur had presented to stargate command and the United Nations.

It contained a list of all the worlds that she knew the Goa'uld System Lords had abandoned.

The SGC's first missions were to send Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probes to these locations and if the information is correct to set up bases with stargate iris' in preparation for the first colonies to be established.

Once this was done the Extra-terrestrial combat unit teams would start looking for technology to advance the Earth's.

Colonel Jack O'Neill couldn't believe his first mission.

Jolinar of Malkshur had been training him and other pilots how to fly Goa'uld vessels.

Now he and his team was using the old Goa'uld long range transport to explore the area around the earth.

They already knew about Abydos and its direction from the Earth so his first mission was to travel in the opposite direction to go where no man has gone before.

Jack and his X-com team had been on their exploration mission for a week and a half when they came across a star system that the sensors indicated the presence of refined naquadah.

This mean either a Goa'uld presence or the presence of a stargate in the target star system.

After a quick discussion with his team it was decided to investigate the star system in question to determine what they had discovered.

Jack didn't like this weather ravaged world but the discovery of a stargate in a castle like dwelling changed his mind.

The castle was in a state of disrepair indicating that it had been abandoned for a very long time.

The discovery of the broken dialling device concerned him, but one of the rooms in the castle held advanced technology in the form of an atom library and glowing languages that none of his team could recognise.

The presence of advanced technology made it imperative that they return to the Earth and report this discovery and its location.

Lieutenant General George Hammond was astounded by the discovery made by XCU-1.

After discussing the discovery with his superiors at the United Nations it was decided to use the stargate to see if it would connect to this world.

If it did then they would send engineering teams and equipment to secure the castle before researchers would be sent to carry out detailed scientific investigations.

The commander of Luftlandepionierkompanie 260 was appalled by the condition of the castle that his company had been ordered to investigate.

Because of how unstable the building was he immediately ordered that the stargate be move out of the building and onto stable ground.

This was done by using winches and steel cables.

The stargate was literally dragged through a hole that had carved into one of the external wall off the castle.

Once the stargate was on stable ground it was erected into its standard vertical position and the commander of the company Captain Max Shultz waited for stargate command to redial so that he could request additional resources to stabilize the castle.

Doctor Samantha Carter had been given a difficult task.

With the dialing device broken to the planet that Jack had discovered she and her team had been given the task to building a interface device that would enable the stargate to be dialed from the new planet designated Non Solar Planet 1.

Sam hopes that the planet is named soon because referring to it as Non Solar Planet 1 in all the reports and briefings is a bit long winded.

Still the report from the German engineers indicated that the power source of the dialing device was still intact.

So her team only had to cobble together a dialing interface and somehow connect it to the dialing devices power source.

Unfortunately Jolinar of Malkshur had been of no real help with this issue as she wasn't skilled in this area.

Even when she believed that her team had developed a functioning dialling interface Sam would still have to rely on others to install, test and operate the dialling interface as she was still banned from gate travel.

And Stargate Command and the United nations would release the old Goa'uld long range transport to ferry her to and from Non Solar Planet 1.

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at the crystal that Jolinar of Malkshur had provided him.

The crystal contained her mission report and an introduction for them to the Tok'ra.

He didn't like the mission but the earth needed assistance and allies badly and the United Nations had decided to contact the Tok'ra.

With his team was Doctor Daniel Jackson and Ambassador Ivan Dugalov.

Jack didn't trust the Russian who he believed would sell his own mother to be a whore if it benefited him and Mother Russia.

 _Garshaw_ of Belote was concerned.

Strange human soldiers had arrived on the world her Tok'ra base was on and set up a camp.

It appeared that they were looking for something or somebody and she suspected that it was the Tok'ra that they were looking for.

Seeing no way of avoiding the strangers as they had set up camp next to the chappa'ai she instructed her base security personnel to contact the strangers so that they could find out what they were really here for.

The sudden appearance of armed strangely dressed people started XCU-1.

Doctor Daniel Jackson immediately started talking to the strangers and then gestured to Jack for him to hand them the crystal that Jolinar had given them.

Further discussions got Daniel, Jack, Ambassador Dugalov and two other members of XCU-1 acting as security for the ambassador to go and meet one of the leaders of the Tok'ra.

 _Garshaw_ of Belote studied the data crystal from Jolinar of Malkshur with great interest.

The Tok'ra had thought Jolinar dead so finding out that she was alive was a great relief.

But the introduction form Jolinar opened many opportunities to the Tok'ra.

What caught her eye immediately was these Tau'ri apparent willingness to offer hosts as required.

This in itself was an opportunity not to be sneezed at as Selmak was in desperate need for a host.

When the strangers entered the conference room Garshaw started talking to the one Tau'ri who could speak their language nearly fluently.

When Garshaw mentioned that the needed a host urgently the Ambassador spoke quickly and Daniel Jackson then said, "Garshaw of Belote if one of your security people was to take one of ours to the stargate we could send a message and have a potential host here in little under an hour.

This will be a token of good faith on our behalf now while we wait perhaps we can discuss what each of us could do for each other."

With this said Garshaw and Ambassador Dugalov started discussions that would result in the Tau'ri – Tok'ra treaty of cooperation.

Doctor Samantha Carter was entering the infirmary for the first of her prenatal check- up when she ran in to her father Brigadier General Jacob Carter who was being examined By Doctor Janet Fraiser.

Janet saw Sam and said, "Hi Sam, I'm running just a little late with the general here if you'd like to wait I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

Sam just nodded her agreeance and wonder what her father was doing here and also how to explain her presence in the infirmary.

Jacob Carter was uncomfortable being in the same room as his daughter he hadn't told any of his children that he had terminal cancer.

And he was also wondering why Sam was here and was obviously well known to the doctor.

Before he could have any other thoughts George Hammond burst into the room and said, "Jacob your opportunity has arrived you need to go now or I'll have to go to the next person on the list."

Jacob merely said, "I'm ready George lead the way and then to Sam see you later kid."

Before Sam could ask any question her father and Uncle George had disappeared and Janet Fraiser gestured for Sam to hop up on the examination tale for her prenatal examination.

Selmak and Saroosh were interviewing Jacob Carter, Selmak's new potential host.

For Jacob Carter it was a very unusual experience and one he didn't want to stuff-up.

Without the healing abilities of a symbiote he would die.

So the offer to become a Tok'ra host and the Earth's ambassador to the Tok'ra was the best deal he could make.

At least as a host he would get to live and see his grandchildren grow up.

Eventually Selmak decided that Jacob Carter was an acceptable host and the blending took place immediately.

Once the blending happened Ambassador Dugalov and _Garshaw_ of Belote hashed out the Tok'ra- Tau'ri treaty of Co-operation that would be put to the Tok'ra High Council and the United Nations of the Earth for their approval.

When the treaty was formalised Tok'ra and Goa'uld technology that they Tok'ra didn't use started to flow to the Earth's research and development programs.

In exchange for this the Earth's militaries started to provide the muscle in the Tok'ra war to bring down the rule of the Goa'uld System Lords.

Doctor Samantha Carter looked at the old tel'tak that the Tok'ra had given to the Earth while talking with the Tok'ra Anise.

As she continued her discussion with the Tok'ra scientist Anise who had been seconded to Stargate Command to assist with the Earth's technological development Sam wonder what she was going to do with her.

Anise had managed to rub many people the wrong way but strangely she and Rodney McKay got on like a house on fire.

This wasn't surprising to her as they both had abrasive personalities.

For Sam it was a match made in heaven with Anise and Rodney in their own little world she wouldn't have to worry about their bruised egos or settle down the people they upset with their abrasive personalities.

The best coup Sam had performed was the recruitment of McKay's sister, Doctor Jean Miller.

Jean had immediately put both Rodney and Anise in their place.

Sam had been so impressed with this act that she had made Doctor Miller a deputy section head so that she had the authority to keep Rodney and Anise in line.

Brigadier General Wan Chee Yu looked over the recently established Alpha site.

The Alpha site was on a barren world that wasn't on the colonisation list.

While the planet wasn't suitable for colonisation it was perfect for a military base.

At presence he had a division of the people's Liberation Army of China engineers establishing a base and when it was finished ten divisions from China, Russia, The United Kingdom and the USA would be based here for future military operations when they started against the Goa'uld System Lords.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was nervous.

For the first time he was heading a delegation to Abydos to acquire a constant supply of naquadah.

The Tok'ra had assured him that Ra had just left Abydos so they had a three month window to negotiate and mine naquadah before Ra would return for his next instalment of tribute.

Daniel was sure that with modern tools and mining techniques the naquadah the Erath required and also Ra's tribute could be achieved very easily.

Still to him it felt linked he had been ordered to exploit the Abydonians line many other developing cultures had been exploited in the Earth's past.

But he had is ordered and he would obey tem, yet he would give the Abydonians the best possible deal which the United Nations would have to accept or look like complete bastards.

As he ponders this Daniel looks at the Amulet of Ra that Catherine had given him in the hope it would add to his credibility.

Daniel didn't know if it was right to exploit the faith of the Abydonians yet he didn't believe either that they should live as slaves.

He wondered if there wasn't perhaps some middle ground and that the Goa'uld System Lords could perhaps be negotiated with to achieve an equitable outcome for all parties.

When the party exited the stargate on Abydos Daniel Jackson was fascinated by the heiloglyphs depicting Ra's many virtues and greatness.

Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed and the late inclusion of the party Jolinar of Malkshur

Just rolled her eyes.

Jack decided to take a lesson from that Force Recon Marine Captain Jethro Gibbs and smacked Daniel on the back of the head.

It was unusual these days for an officer to be a mustang that is a former enlisted person who was pushed into Officer Candidate School through a field promotion.

But knowing part of Gibb's record it wasn't surprising to O'Neill that Gibb's was pushed into OCS.

He had met Gibbs by accident when Charlie introduced him to a new girls at school Gibb's second daughter Willow.

A few BBQ's later and the two families were close friends.

It didn't hurt matters that both Sam and Shannon were pregnant thought Sam was much further along at seven months.

Jack dragged his mind back to the mission and said, "Daniel we're here to negotiate a trade for the naquadah.

You can study the pretty pictures later."

With this said Jack lead the Extra-terrestrial combat unit out of the pyramid and in the direction that of the settlement that Jolinar of Malkshur assured was here.

Shaara noticed the strangers from a distance and sounded the alert.

Kasuf immediately started preparing a reception for their guests and hopes Ra hasn't sent a representative to increase the amount of tribute that his tribe must pay.

When the strangers arrived Kasuf noticed that the leader was wearing an Amulet of Ra and when he proposed negotiations for trade Kasuf assumed that this trading venture has been approved by Ra and invited the visitors into his tent for talks.

Kasuf was amazed by the wears available for trade.

The only sticking point was that the traders wanted naquadah for their goods.

Then Kasuf was surprised by the leader of the traders presenting him with a gift, a shiny sharp knife that was better than any blade that he had ever seen.

Deciding that such a gift had to be reciprocated, Kasuf decided to give Sha're to this Daniel Jackson in marriage.

This Daniel Jackson was obviously a wealthy chieftain of a powerful tribe that was in Ra's good graces.

And joining their tribes through marriage would benefit his tribe greatly.

Kasuf then ordered a grand feast to celebrate the trade agreement and the marriage of Sha're to Daniel Jackson.

Jolinar of Malkshur listened to the agreement and shook her head slightly.

Daniel Jackson obviously wasn't aware that in this culture as he had given Kasuf a give this had to be reciprocated and she had heard the word marriage mention in the conversation.

Though she thought that Daniel might have misunderstood that portion of the conversation.

When a group of older Abydonian women started dragging Daniel away after the feast Jack started to rise to intervene but Jolinar of Malkshur placed a hand on Jack's arm and whispered, "Jack, we shouldn't interfere, during the negotiations Daniel accidently agreed to formalise the trade agreement through marriage.

He has to go through with it or he would insult the woman, Kasuf and the whole tribe.

Besides any woman in your society would be far better off even with an arranged marriage.

To the woman Sha're Daniel would be about the best she could expect in a husband her father would choose for her."

With this said, Jack sat back down and wondered how he was going to explain this to General Hammond and the United Nations when he advised them that Daniel had formalised the trade agreement through an arranged marriage.

Daniel was surprised that after having been bathed by the tribe's older women he was shown to a private room where he remain alone for a few minutes.

Then a young women entered and started to slip off her clothes.

Daniel just sat there stunned for a few moments and Sha're seeing him not reaching for her asked, "Husband! Do I not please you?"

Daniel stuttered, "Husband!"

And then realising what had happened said to Sha're, "My tribe has a custom of courtship where potential couples get to know each other before they marry.

Because I was unaware that we were marrying could we begin our courtship and just pretend to be married to that you would suffer no stigma of being rejected.

That way we could get to know each other at my tribe and carry out a courtship while we get to know each other.

If we decide that we don't like each other we could dissolve the marriage and nobody in your tribe would be any the wiser."

Sha're was stunned she wasn't being rejected but Daniel didn't want her has a wife yet either.

Still his offer of a courtship was better than rejection and perhaps in time she could convince him that she would be a good wife to him.

Sha're had never thought that Daniel's tribe might have different customer to hers and if she was going to live with his tribe then she had better what customs of Daniel's tribe were most important.

Daniel and Sha're spent the rest of the night talking and when she mentions the secret women's knowledge in the buried catacombs Daniel became all excited.

Sha're then thought that if she showed this to Daniel he might be more accepting of her as his wife.

When Daniel and Sha're left their room to breakfast the first person they ran into was Skaara who smiled and said, "Brother, did you enjoy your wedding night?"

Daniel knowing how important the charade marriage was to Sha're replied smilingly, "Very much so." Causing Sha're to blush.

Skaara smiled at Sha're's reaction leaving the newlyweds alone.

At least he could confirm to Kasuf that Sha're was performing her wifely duties.

Later in the catacombs Daniel was staggered by the history recorded there.

So much of Egypt's early history was recorded here along with information also covering countless other civilisations of the Earth.

But that was nothing in comparison to the cartouche room.

Daniel was so overcome by what he saw he pulled Sha're close and quickly kissed her.

Daniel was surprised by the reaction to his impromptu kiss but more so by how Sha're responded.

She pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss to the extent that Daniel felt her tongue touching his and he decided to just enjoy the moment of intimacy.

Daniel had never before felt like this with any other woman and wondered if fate had allowed him to accidently find his soulmate.

He reluctantly broke the kiss with Sha're and smiling took her hand and led her out of the cartouche room.

Jack and Stargate Command would need to know of this discovery and these stargate addresses would opened whole new world to investigation as the Tok'ra had not been very forthcoming with stargate addresses to be investigated.

As they exited the catacombs Daniel hoped that he could be a good husband and father to Sha're and their children and then wondered where that thought had come from.

Not that it was an unpleasant one and Daniel was sure that with the societal norms of Abydos Sha're would willing agree to be his wife and the mother of his children.

Daniel Jackson glared at Jolinar of Malkshur as he explained to Colonel Jack O'Neill what Sha're had shown him.

Jolinar of Malkshur was concerned she and the Tok'ra had been deliberately limiting the number of stargate addresses that the Tau'ri knew.

Now due to their discovery of the Abydos cartouche they will know the addresses to nearly all the worlds that the Goa'uld System Lords possessed.

This had the potential to shatter the carefully balanced situation that the Tok'ra had crafted over the millennia.

When Jolinar of Malkshur noticed Daniel glaring at her, Daniel said, "You knew a marriage was being arranged.

Why didn't you warn me?"

Jolinar of Malkshur replied, "Daniel, you had already accepted the arrangement as part of the treaty deal before I could comment.

Once this was agreed to you and the Tau'ri were committed.

If you had pulled out of the agreement you would have insulted Sha're, Kasuf, her entire family and the rest of their tribe.

The consequences of this could have been disastrous which could have included them petitioning Ra for restitution."

Before Daniel could reply Jack returned and said,

"I have spoken to General Hammond and Stargate command.

He consulted the United Nations who agreed that the current situation must stand so they are going to recognise your marriage Daniel as being legal on the earth.

Also teams of archaeologists, photographers and mining engineers are going to be arriving to record the history and the cartouche while the engineers will take over the mining of the naquadah for the Abydonians.

Now Daniel I suggest you go and tell your wife and her father Kasuf that they will have a lot more time available to food production as we will mining the Naquadah for both sale to us and for Ra's tribute.

I'm sure that the Abydonians will soon have all sorts of requests for which to spend their new found wealth on."

With this said Daniel went off to pass on the news while Jack and Jolinar of Malkshur waited with the rest of the team for all the others to arrive.

After the discovery of the Goa'uld long range transport it was decided by the United Nations that all the museums and temples of the earth would be searched for other types of technologies.

This would also entail using the sensors on the long range transports to detect naquadah and other elements that are not native to the Earth.

It is hoped that they could acquire more technologies this way without the risk of the Goa'uld System Lords realising that the Earth stargate is now back in operation.

Within days of the commencement of this operation large naquadah returns were detected in the Antarctic and Great Britain with lesser ones found in nearly every continent.

The Abydos cartouche had proved a god send to Stargate Command.

Once all the stargate addresses had been recorded on the Abydos cartouche they were immediately entered into a database and compared to the stargate addresses that they already knew of.

It immediately became apparent to the researchers at stargate command that there were stargates such as the alpha site and the recently named Heliopolis that the Goa'uld system lords apparently didn't know about.

Jolinar of Malkshur and Anise were quizzed and reluctantly admitted that the Goa'uld System lords hadn't created the stargate network.

It had in fact been created by a far older race who what left this region of space long ago.

Doctor Daniel Jackson who had been appointed head of archaeology and anthropology at Stargate Command speculated that this older race must have belonged to one of the writings at Heliopolis as it had been a meeting place of four great races.

These races were still to be identified but Latin based language and the Norse runes indicated that early human civilisations had been influenced or even created by these supposed older races.

After much debate it was decided that exploration or the Goa'uld addresses would be conducted by remote controlled drones so that the risk of the discovery that the earth's stargate was operational would be minimised.

Because they now knew that the Goa'uld system lords didn't create the stargate network a program was commenced to calculate new stargate addresses.

It would work along the line of the old SETI program using personal computers as well as institutional and government ones to utilise all that unused computational power.

It was hoped that this program could come up with a new potential address every second day.

In fact a competition started between the major Earth governments as to who could generate the most addresses so super computers normally used for cracking codes and other purposed were re-tasked to calculating potential stargate addresses then all that was needed was to dial and address to see if it actually connected to anything.

Sha're felt cool where her Daniel's tribe lived

Though there were comforting deserts they were split by a great river the likes of which she had never seen.

There was also a great bodies of water called seas to the far north and south.

Sha're was happy as Daniel's tribe had acknowledged their marriage and their first night together truly as man and wife had been amazing.

Daniel was so kind and gentle with her that she thought her father Kasuf had chosen an excellent husband for her, one she was already starting to love.

Sha're hoped that she and Daniel would soon be blessed with a child so that she could prove that she was doing her wifely duties to both her tribe and Daniel's.

Doctor Nicholas Ballard was surprised when he was released from the mental institution and quizzed about the alien giants.

The Belize crystal skull was removed from the Smithsonian Institution for study and Doctor Ballard was sent to Honduras with an Extra-terrestrial combat unit to find and recover the famed Fountain of Youth that was now believed to be alien in origin.

In a Mayan temple another Extra-terrestrial combat unit discover a Goa'uld sarcophagus.

Warned by the Tok'ra that it may contain a Goa'uld the sarcophagus was recovered and placed in a high security isolation unit.

The Tok'ra had agreed to open the sarcophagus and extract the Goa'uld from the host if one was discovered inside the sarcophagus.

When this happen it was yet to be determined what would happen to the Goa'uld, however fate would play a hand and this particular Goa'uld would soon replace another.


End file.
